Devices that integrate capabilities to directly convert radio frequency (RF) signals to baseband signals onto one chip can introduce disturbing crosstalk of data streams. For example, in a DVB-T (Digital Video Broadcast-Terrestial) system associated with broadcast transmission of digital terrestrial television, RF signals received by device (receiver) are exposed to various disturbances, noises, etc. At least a part of such noises and disturbances are usually generated by various internal and external elements in the DVB-T system. Such noises and disturbances can increase the probability of errors in extracting information from the RF signals by the receiver.
In such systems, measures have been taken to suppress noise and disturbance, or shield disturbances from interfering with the received radio frequency signals; however, such measures are usually not effective. Therefore, there remains a need to improve the way interference is avoided between noise and disturbance, and the received RF signals.